Anime Scythe
|released = 13.3.0|lethality = 75 (Max)|rateoffire = 65|capacity = 1|mobility = 7|cost = 295 when on sale.|Level required = 12}} The Anime Scythe '''is a Special weapon introduced in the 13.3.0. Appearance It is a large red/black scythe. It has a silver/white snatch, with a black/red spiked bottom, and a grey handle in the middle. It has a black/red tang with a white eye in the middle, connected to the black/red blade with a white edge. When this weapon got removed, in other player’s screens, it looks like the Laser Spear. Strategy This weapon has high damage, decent mobility, slightly slow firing rate and a normal capacity (uses the single shots system). This weapon is capable of a 1-2 shot kill.' Tips * Use it like the Laser Spear. * Do not go into huge maps like Paradise Resort because you will most likely not do well. * Aim for the head which often results in a one-shot kill. * Spam this weapon on enemies in emergencies, bit be warned that the fire rate is a bit slow. * Use it in hallways. * Stand at exactly the same height as the opponent is. * Use it when you have low health. * Keep in mind Life-steal only aids YOU. Though not recommended if you have better support gadgets, you can use a medical station if you want to aid your teammates. Counters * Use a heavy or the highest efficiency weapon in your arsenal to kill these users quickly. * Pick off users with a sniper weapon * Strafe but mostly jump around. Use a fast shooting weapon to finish off the player. * Stay away from the player and dodge the bullets since they have travel time. * This weapon is now a one-shot kill on anywhere, even if it is not a head-shot. So, try jumping and run in confusing patterns or try strafing to dodge the projectiles. Theme Anime/death-themed. Custom Skin * Requires the Champion League * Cost: ? * Required trophy level: 3600 Trophies Supported Maps * Silent School * White House * Pool Party * Colosseum * Two Castles Weapon Setups This weapon acts more like a support and heavy damage dealing weapon. A weapon where you would use in close ranges that could substitute act as a primary weapon for some. Have a good primary and sniper with you at all times, as you will need range and accuracy. Trivia * The weapon was removed from the shop in the 15.5.0 update. * It is based on the Demon Scythe from an anime called ''Soul Eater (as seen in the name "Anime Scythe") * It is one of the Special category weapons to look like a Melee weapon. * This, the Engineer Exoskeleton and the Dracula are the only weapons with Life-Steal ability. * It is the tallest weapon in Pixel Gun 3D. ** It is the only weapon that is taller than the character/player itself. ** This weapon's grade has been changed to Legendary in the 13.5.1. It has also been changed to a one-shot kill anywhere on the body. * It was given a golden skin (unlocked at Champion League) in the 14.1.0 update. * This, and the Eye of Ra are the only Non-Champion ''Mythical ''grade weapons that can be bought in the armory. * This weapon is a 1-2 head-shot kill, in both updates. * It was in the "Beta" Battle Royale, making it one of the most powerful weapons to get, but was removed along with many other overpowered weapons. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Piercing Shot Category:Lifesteal Category:Themed